


Ловцы человеков

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, vid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К фику Alix <a href="http://www.crossroad-blues.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=59&t=2244">Ловцы человеков</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ловцы человеков

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ловцы человеков](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19147) by Alix. 



> Сделано на Big Bang 2011

  


  



End file.
